Por acuerdo
by Carriette
Summary: Ambos se miraron incrédulos unos minutos, por no decir que varios. — Reto del foro Proyecto 1-8, para CieloCriss. — Actualizado 20/05. — ¿Finalizado?
1. Fuera de la rutina

Esta historia es parte del reto que me dio CieloCriss en el foro Proyecto 1-8, cito textualmente lo que solicitó:

_«Koushiro es un joven-adulto que vive su vida en aparente tranquilidad: trabaja y es exitoso... pero su vida romántica es nula. Es por eso que los señores Izumi, al ver que su hijo no parece tener intenciones de formar una familia, contratan una agencia de casamientos para que le consigan pareja a su hijo y se arregle un matrimonio -el chico lo acepta a regañadientes y porque no puede negar nada a sus padres-. Por su parte, tras varias derrotas amorosas, la protagonista femenina (Miya o Mimi) también pagará a la agencia para que le encuentre a su hombre ideal... todo ello debe empezar con una cita a ciegas. (Lo elegí porque eso de las agencias para arreglar matrimonios parece súper común en Japón, según lo he leído en mangas y libros). Otra opción puede ser que la protagonista femenina trabaje en la agencia y no tanto pague por conseguir pareja, sino que le "tenga" que elegir pareja... ya lo dejo a la imaginación.»_

Me tomé algunas libertades al respecto, ya lo observarán en las líneas que siguen. :)

CC señaló que preferiría un Kouyako y pues… ¡trabajamos en eso! También señaló que le gustaría un Oneshot o Twoshot, pero creo que me extenderé quizás hasta cuatro capítulos (?)

Como de costumbre, Digimon no me pertenece y la idea inicial de esta historia es de CieloCriss. Yo nada más le doy un desarrollo 8D

¡Disfruten!

* * *

**Por acuerdo**

_Fuera de la rutina_

* * *

—¿Sin rencores?— Interrogó, mientras vertía otra cucharada de nata sobre su café.

—Sin rencores.— Repuso con una serenidad que ni ella misma se creía, pero lo cierto es que por dentro deseaba gritar.

—Lamento que las cosas terminaran así, has desperdiciado cinco años de tu vida conmigo…— Comentó, con una sonrisa que sabía a derrota.

—Déjalo, no tiene caso. En fin, _gracias por todo_, Ken.— Con un movimiento sutil de su mano le restó importancia al asunto.

—Gracias a ti, Miyako, en serio. Espero que sigamos siendo amigos luego de _esto_.— Mantuvo la sonrisa derrotada en los labios, mirándola a los ojos.

—Lo dejamos por no terminar odiándonos, ¿verdad?—Asintió al agradecimiento, dándose cuenta aquello era lo mejor, ya no tenían por dónde salvarlo, pero el barco no terminaba de hundirse y era mejor _huir_ en ese preciso momento.

Cinco años de relación, dos conviviendo y uno lleno de problemas cada vez más obvios, cada vez más complicados de resolver, hacía mucho rato ya se había muerto la pasión entre ambos y buscaban siempre excusas para no quedarse solos. Ya no se emocionaban por los aniversarios y se habían rendido de innovar en planes –como viajes sorpresa, obsequios sin razón de nada y cenas–. Pasaron a ser dos amigos que simplemente compartían techo y cama.

Cinco años que cerraban su ciclo en una cafetería del centro, algunos arreglos económicos y cómo repartirían todo lo que alguna vez tuvieron en común. Lo mejor era quedar como amigos. Esa misma semana Miyako arreglaba sus cosas y volvía a casa con su madre. A veces esas cosas sucedían y era mejor no forzarlas a continuar, porque el hilo tenso podía llegar a romperse. Y dejar caer todo tras eso.

Fue un rompimiento limpio, sin lágrimas ni reproches. Tras pagar su parte, hizo abandono del lugar.

**« — »**

Lo tenía prácticamente todo, una excelente carrera y un puesto de trabajo que muchos le envidiarían, una familia que siempre lo había apoyado. Incluso compatibilizaba su empleo con una segunda carrera, en investigación nuclear. Lo tenía prácticamente todo, todo menos el amor, no se le conocía alguna novia, ni siquiera alguna andanza poco seria. Pero según él, no tenía tiempo para aquellos menesteres.

Ambos señores Izumi se miraron un momento, tras que Koushiro se fuera a clases, aquella situación no dejaba de inquietarles, ¿cuándo su hijo asentaría cabeza por fin? Estaban mirando la televisión mientras comentaban el panorama. A los veinticinco años la mayoría de las personas ya tenían un plan de vida trazado, con reales intenciones de formar una familia, pero en su hijo no observaban ni un rastro de que quisiera aquello. Hicieron muchas especulaciones, algunas más surrealistas que las otras, para finalmente llegar a un acuerdo.

Si Koushiro no se ponía manos a la obra con su futura vida familiar, ellos lo harían. Estaban más que decididos a tomar ellos cartas en el asunto.

Sobre la mesa de la sala descansaban varios folletos, buscaban de manera bastante crítica algo que sirviera, guiándose por años en el rubro, las recomendaciones, el número de clientes satisfechos, entre otros factores importantes a la hora de tomar aquella tremenda decisión. Finalmente decantaron por una en el corazón de Shibuya, le darían la noticia apenas llegara de la facultad y que debería acatar aquella decisión si deseaba seguir viviendo con ellos –bien dicen que ante situaciones desesperadas, medidas desesperadas–.

Se miraron satisfechos y cambiaron a otros temas en lo que la tarde-noche avanzaba.

**« — »**

Miró el enorme cartel y volvió los ojos a la chica al lado suyo, volviendo a mirar el cartel de letras de neón, bastante discreto si se comparaba con los de los alrededores y finalmente puso los ojos en blanco, dispuesta a volverse por donde mismo llegó. Mimi se dispuso a seguirla, alegando algo de que había aplazado trabajo con algo que la pelilila ni siquiera escuchó, bien, adoraba y admiraba a la primera portadora de la Pureza, pero aquello, ¡aquello! Se mordió los labios con rabia, respirando muy profundamente antes de dirigirle la mirada, cruzándose de brazos.

—Mimi.— Se masajeó las sienes, sin saber por dónde comenzar, aún siendo ambas adultas, costaba negarle lo que fuera que pidiese, pero la castaña –por ahora trayendo un negro azabache en el cabello– sólo le estaba dificultando las cosas a tal punto que la estaba incordiando. —Lo siento, pero deberé negarme… digo, ¡no hace ni siquiera un mes rompí una relación de cinco años!

—¡Vamos, Miya! Deberías darte la oportunidad de conocer a alguien más, aunque sea por diversión…— Insistió, dulcificando la voz, como hacía cada vez que quería lograr algo.

—Pero estas personas _pagan_ sumas hasta ridículas por _hallar_ una pareja _estable_, Mimi. **Esa** es la cuestión.— Hizo énfasis, mirándole con una expresión severa.

Ciertamente, desde hace un año y antes de haber roto su larga relación, Miyako y Ken, respectivamente con sus círculos más cerrados, se traían un humor terrible, a causa de las constantes peleas que estaban teniendo. Ahora tratar a Miyako era una de esas situaciones incómodas y potencialmente peligrosas, pues más que nunca estaba reactiva a la primera provocación. Y Mimi no estaba cooperando en lo más mínimo. Era como ir a patear una colmena de abejas por puro entretenimiento.

—Miyako, tan sólo inténtalo. ¡Yo invito la ronda de cervezas de esta noche! Pero vamos, acepta…— Comenzó a suplicar, dedicándole sus miradas más tiernas.

—¿Y por qué no lo intentas tú?— Alzó una ceja, esperando la contestación.

—¡Que sepas que lo he intentado!— Alzó la voz un par de octavas, apretando los puños.

—Pero aún así no has tenido relaciones muy duraderas, ¿o me equivoco?— Lo admitía, estaba siendo demasiado ácida, pero ya estaba harta de todo eso.

Cuando se lo proponía, podía ser terriblemente mordaz, más aún cuando una de sus mejores amigas le insistía con eso de encontrar pareja. Recién vino a relajar su rostro al ver a Mimi decaída, pidiéndole disculpas por todos los inconvenientes que estaba causando. La mayor le sugirió olvidarlo y que lo mejor que podían hacer era volver a sus respectivas casas.

_Manipuladora_. Chasqueó la lengua y suspiró con fuerza, sonriendo resignada.

—Vamos.— Terminó concediendo, arrancándole un chillido de júbilo a la, temporalmente, pelinegra.

**« — »**

Torció el gesto al escuchar aquella _sugerencia_, ¿Que sus padres querían qué? Miró el folleto que le había extendido Yoshie durante la cena. Estuvo tentado de dejar la cena casi sin tocar e irse a su habitación, hasta que Masami le miró, severo. Entonces soltó _su condición_, con la cual Koushiro no podría negarse. El pelirrojo suspiró más que resignado, hundiéndose en su asiento. Y finalmente asintió, con todo su pesar.

Bien, era bastante terco en esa materia y había decidido, tras que Mimi lo rechazara en la adolescencia, que no volvería a enamorarse ni mucho menos a intentar una relación. Miró de nuevo el panfleto, bastante serio, es que… ¿un sistema de citas? Observó las opciones: Cita rápida, multi-cita, _slowdate_ (la más tradicional), cita a ciegas o encuentro de solteros. Negó, cualquier opción sonaba incómoda.

Aunque algo le despertó curiosidad, una cita a ciegas con alguna chica que jamás hubiera conocido antes, además el panfleto explicaba que el sistema solía ser riguroso, con formularios de afinidades, pasatiempos y proyectos de vida, así que encontrar a su «alma gemela» debería ser algo relativamente "sencillo", más para gente tan experimentada en esos asuntos. Sonrió, a Mimi le encantaría trabajar en esas cosas, si no hubiera elegido la gastronomía.

—Esta bien, iré mañana a pedir una cita.— Miró a Yoshie y ésta pareció conforme, sonriendo ampliamente ante la decisión de su hijo. —Pero no me voy a casar con la primera que me ofrezcan sólo por complacerles, quiero conocer muy bien a mi supuesta futura esposa antes de decidir nada, ¿pueden respetar al menos la única condición que pongo?

Los Izumi asintieron a la par, mientras se daba por concluida la cena y Yoshie levantaba los trastos en lo que Masami se iba a dar un baño. Koushiro se fue a su cuarto para seguir programando algunas cosas que había dejado pendientes.

Lo cierto es que necesitaba hablarlo con alguien, pero esta vez no acudiría a Mimi –con quien habían logrado quedar de mejores amigos con el paso del tiempo–. Concluyó que llamar a Iori estaría bien para al menos desahogarse, aunque esperaba no importunar demasiado al futuro abogado.

El castaño escuchó serenamente lo que el mayor tenía que decir, asintiendo finalmente, a pesar de que aquel gesto no podía ser percibido a través de la línea telefónica. A la par se encontraba conversando a través del chat con su novia, una chica que hubo conocido en la facultad de Derecho.

—¿Y en serio no te dejaron más alternativa que esa, Koushiro-san?— Se llevó una mano al mentón, reflexionando en aquello. —Pero podría surgir algo interesante.— Concluyó, para infundirle ánimos –o una manera discreta de decirle que estaba más que jodido–. Silenció el teléfono por unos segundos, tras que su madre tocase la puerta. —Debo colgar, Miyako-san viene a dejarme unos textos que le pedí.

—¿Miyako? ¿No que vive con Ken?— Inmediatamente se fue a su perfil de Facebook, comprobando que, en efecto, figuraba como «Ha pasado de estar "en una relación" a estar "soltera".»

—Ah, ellos rompieron hace algo más de un mes y Miyako-san volvió a casa de su madre.— Explicó Hida como lo más natural del mundo. —En fin, Koushiro-san, hablamos otro día. Cuídate.

—Gracias por escucharme, Iori. Dale mis saludos a Miyako, por favor.

Aquello sólo lo desconcertó, si la relación más estable que conocía de su círculo –Yamato y Sora no contaban como tales, porque se la pasaban rompiendo y volviendo– estaba rota, es porque realmente el concepto del amor eterno se había debilitado completamente. Suspiró, siguió en su tarea de programar un software en el que llevaba varios meses trabajando, uno que permitiría una mayor seguridad en las puertas de enlace al Digimundo. Al final decidió irse a la cama, viendo que eran casi las dos de la madrugada y debería levantarse en cuatro horas más para ir a trabajar.

**« — »**

Se encontraba trabajando en la oficina cuando le llegó el e-mail de la agencia de contactos en donde le informaron que ese viernes tendría una cita a ciegas con un posible candidato. Aunque de la inscripción sólo hubieron pasado cuatro días, entre trabajar y cuidar de la tienda y su madre se le había olvidado por completo que –a instancias de Mimi– había acordado para el encuentro con un desconocido. Suspiró, miró a ambos lados por si venía su jefe o alguien y procedió a confirmar su asistencia. Media hora después le informaban de la hora, el lugar y que la mesa estaría señalada con un pequeño cartel. De su cita no le dijeron absolutamente nada.

Pero tenía una certeza, nada de cabello oscuro ni ojos azules, la única "exigencia" física que había señalado. ¿Sería rubio? ¿Castaño? ¿Pelirrojo? ¿Claro? ¿Oscuro? ¿Anteojos? ¿Alto? ¿Bajo? Se tronó el cuello y siguió trabajando, si bien era un trabajo de oficina, le daba lo suficiente para permitirse pequeños lujos –sólo vivía con su madre porque la mujer ya estaba vieja, era viuda y sus demás hermanos ya se habían casado, necesitaba de alguien que la ayudase–.

Se sentía vagamente entusiasmada por aquella cita a ciegas, por no decir que ansiosa y, sí, algo atemorizada, había escuchado historias terribles al respecto, pero en la agencia la habían tranquilizado, argumentando que seleccionaban cuidadosamente a sus candidatos y que por la misma razón aplicaban múltiples pruebas antes de concretar algo, debían aprobar primeramente una entrevista personal y tras aquello una prueba psicológica, se revisaban los antecedentes penales y hasta académicos del interesado, todo aquello para resguardar al máximo la seguridad de sus clientes.

**« — »**

Observó largamente el correo que hubo llegado a su inbox hace menos de una hora, mordiéndose el labio inferior mientras acomodaba los lentes de descanso para no dañar su vista con el continuo trabajo delante de una pantalla. Analizó cuidadosamente las palabras de _«Izumi Koushiro-san, ¡hemos encontrado a una candidata ideal para concretar una cita a ciegas para…!»_

—…_Este viernes_, ¿verdad?— Habló solo, lo sabía, sin muchas ganas terminó por confirmar su asistencia y al rato recibió las coordenadas, de dónde sería y todo eso, sin embargo no le dieron detalle alguno de la chica con la que tendría que verse ese viernes. Bueno, así funcionaba una cita a ciegas, porque si supiera sobre la candidata, perdía la gracia de encuentro sorpresa, ¿verdad? Tras eso, volvió a trabajar, anotando en sus notas del móvil el lugar de encuentro. Ya pensaría en otras cosas, como qué ponerse para asistir, si llevarle algo o no, aunque de la mujer no supiera más que estaba entre el rango de edad que había señalado –entre los veintitrés a veintisiete años–. Exigencias físicas realmente no había especificado, a excepción de que le gustaría una muchacha de cabello largo y, en lo posible, no muy estirada. Pero fuera de aquello, no tenía ni la menor idea de qué le esperaría.

Por un lado, mejor así, sino se hubiera muerto de los nervios, _por mucho que quisiera aparentar normalidad en eso._

**« — »**

Llegó quince minutos antes de la hora acordada, yendo de inmediato a la mesa señalada por aquel dichoso cartel con el nombre de la agencia, sentándose allí y revisando algunos correos de trabajo desde la comodidad de su BlackBerry, esperando que su cita llegase. En serio, aquel era un muy mal hábito del cual debía deshacerse si quería que las cosas marchasen bien. Miró un par de veces la hora, sintiendo un extraño hormigueo en las manos conforme el momento del encuentro se acercaba. Intentó ver otra cosa en lo que distraía su mente para no estar tan evidentemente nervioso.

Tras correr desde la estación de Shibuya hasta el punto de encuentro se detuvo afuera para arreglarse el cabello, limpiarse los pies y volverse a calzar los tacones, acomodando bien sus anteojos sobre su nariz, estirando un poco su falda y entrando tras recobrar el aliento. Buscó con la mirada la mesa con el dichoso papel, abriendo los ojos de par en par al ver _quien _estaba allí.

Ambos se miraron incrédulos unos minutos, por no decir que varios.

—…Koushiro-san.— Fue la primera en hablar, mientras se quedó estática en su lugar. ¡Sabía que había sido una mala idea!

—Miyako-kun…— De todas las posibles mujeres, le tocó ella. Al menos supo reaccionar y suspiró, encogiéndose de hombros.— ¿Por qué no tomas asiento? Debió ser un largo trayecto.

—S-sí…— Se sentó –más bien se desplomó– en la silla frente al pelirrojo.

— . . . —

* * *

Bien, me desvelé –aprovechando que otra vez tengo licencia, gracias a mi tobillo esguinzado– y terminé este primer capítulo. El título fue una odisea, en serio, pero me gustó eso de que fuera Mimi la que la convenciera de "rehacer" su vida tras su ruptura con Ken. Sí, me dolió en alma romper esta pareja, pero la historia lo requería así. Esa fue la libertad que me tomé (?).

Los procesos para dichas citas (también conocidas como matchmaking) suelen ser bastante rigurosos cuando se trata de agencias establecidas –la pequeña diferencia de los sitios online, en donde se puede mentir(?)–

Espero no haberla fregado –mi querido beta anda de vacaciones, desconectado, así que no pude corroborar errores–. Cualquier cosa, como de costumbre, saben que tienen los Reviews :)

¡Muchas gracias por leer!

*** . Carrie**


	2. Pas de deux

Uhm, actualizo no del todo convencida, pero supongo que cuando le eche una releída me sentiré mejor al respecto. Gracias por todos los comentarios con el capítulo anterior y, como siempre, me encanta trabajar diferentes enfoques en una misma historia.

Por alguna extraña razón, escuchar piezas de ballet me ayudó a concretar este capítulo. Sin más…

¡Ah, ni Digimon ni sus personajes me pertenecen! La idea central de la historia (el Kouyako "arreglado") es de **CieloCriss**, yo simplemente la llevo a cabo.

* * *

**Por acuerdo**

_Pas de deux_

* * *

Mientras, en un bar de la zona de Odaiba, ahora los papeles se habían invertido; Ken, por primera vez en años, se quejaba de algo. Y Daisuke sólo escuchaba, con expresión hastiada. Ken reclamó para sus adentros, ¡él al menos _disimulaba_ cuando Daisuke le daba la lata con el mismo tema! Finalmente el cobrizo detuvo la charla, alzando la mano y pidiendo otra cerveza, sabía que si lo emborrachaba, tendría que aguantarse otros minutos de reclamos, lágrimas de cocodrilo y finalmente se rendiría al sueño y sería fácil llevarlo por la noche a su apartamento a que durmiera. A la mañana siguiente recordaría poco y nada al respecto. Suspiró de nuevo, por otro lado, borracho se pondría aún más _insufrible_ de lo que estaba.

_¡En serio que intentaba comprenderlo!_ Ya, había terminado hace un mes y algo con Miyako, lo comprendía perfectamente, ¡pero él se quejaba de que la relación cada vez estaba más deteriorada! Miró a su compañero de la Jogress cada vez más ebrio, soltando estupideces cada vez más descabelladas. _Pobre idiota_, se dijo mentalmente.

—Si tanto la quieres, ¿por qué demonios no lo intentaste arreglar a su debido tiempo? ¿No que fuiste tú el que tuvo la idea de _dejarlo por la paz_, además?— Motomiya lo miró, dándole otro sorbo a su cerveza.

—¡Apóyame, _cabrón_! ¡Estoy ebrio y presiento que mi querida ex novia ha de estarse viendo con algún otro tipo que no le conviene!— Ken le dio un golpe a la mesa, frunciendo el ceño.

—Si tú lo dices…— Daisuke sólo entornó los ojos, volviendo a beber.

—¡Deja de tomarme por imbécil, Motomiya!— Otro reclamo, Daisuke se había cansado de contarlos ya.

—Tú lo has dicho, _tu ex novia_.— Dibujó en el aire un par de comillas, dándole énfasis a la palabra **ex**.

Aburrido de la situación, Daisuke se lo medio echó al hombro tras pagar y quitarle la octava cerveza de la noche, ¡había sido mala idea emborracharlo! Ahora no dejaba de quejarse. Que Miyako esto, que Miyako lo otro… estuvo casi tentado de darle un golpe y dejarlo quietecito y dormidito, pero naturalmente no lo hizo. Lo embutió en el auto, se fue a pagarle a un conductor para que les llevara a casa para no tener problemas con la ley –menos aún andando con un agente ebrio en su asiento trasero–.

De todos modos se preguntó sobre qué demonios estaría haciendo Miyako. Y se prometió, sobre esa misma, no contarle absolutamente nada del acto patético de su amigo. Ni menos que aquellas acciones se venían repitiendo con cierta frecuencia.

_Por la paz_, se dijo antes de que el conductor de renta echara a andar el vehículo.

**« — »**

—Así que… ¿te habías inscrito en uno de los programas?— Koushiro la observó, dándole un sorbo a su vaso con agua y limón.

—Más o menos… no fue a instancias mías, claro, Mimi-san me dijo que estaría bien probar algo de este estilo, pero nunca me imaginé que te encontraría aquí, Koushiro-san.— Miyako le devolvió el gesto, tan turbada que se le estaba revolviendo el estómago. Le imitó, dándole un sorbo largo a su agua. —¿Es tu primera cita?

—_Supongo que sí.—_ Respondió el de los ojos negros, encogiéndose de hombros.

Miyako suspiró, apretando los dedos bajo la mesa. Concretamente, hace tres meses no le veía, no desde la reunión de agosto. Encima que, pese a sus actividades en común, trato personal no tenían como para iniciar una conversación natural, cualquiera que no involucrase a los Digimon o computadoras y circuitos. Miró al hombre una vez más, detallando algunas cosas en su semblante… ojeras mínimas, manos largas y delgadas, la misma piel pálida, los labios resecos por descuido… y ella misma se preguntó si Koushiro notaría que desde la última vez había sustituido sus anteojos redondeados por otros de marco rectangular, más pequeños y estéticos. Y que su cabello ahora lucía corto hasta los hombros. Y negó, _Koushiro nunca reparaba en los detalles de las personas_, o al menos de eso se quejaba seguido Mimi.

Pasó una mesera para tomarles la orden. Sin pensárselo mucho, Miyako pidió la primera cosa no muy cara que vio en la cartilla, Koushiro pidió algo de pollo y vegetales, realmente no prestó atención siquiera al tipo de restaurant en el que estaban.

De todos modos, ya no importaba.

—Te cortaste el cabello, Miyako.— Observó el pelirrojo, contrario a todas las sospechas de la anteojuda.

—Supongo que lo hice para _librarme_ de ciertas cosas*.— Expresó, encogiéndose de hombros, aunque menos nerviosa.

—Mimi cambia seguido de peinado y color, ¿sabes a qué se deba?

—Le gusta cambiar.— Sinceró. —No es como la mayoría, que cambiamos _sólo_ cuando algo _terminó_.— Miró hacia un lado, cerrando los ojos un momento.

Koushiro suspiró pesadamente, notando que les traían su orden. Miyako volvió la vista a la mesa, agradeciendo en un gesto simple.

—Estás… callada.— El pelirrojo seleccionó las palabras con cuidado, probando su pollo con lentitud. —Puedes decirme lo que quieras, aunque sea que te quejes.

Miyako curvó sus labios en una sonrisa discreta, tenía muchas ganas de hablar, porque sentía que a veces Mimi realmente no la escuchaba e irle de nuevo con quejas a Hikari… Con Iori, de alguna forma, se había roto un poco la confianza y estaba casi segura de que cualquier cosa que le dijera a Daisuke terminaría sabiéndola Ken. Miró el _chapsui_ de res ante ella. Oh, _comida china_, recién reparó en eso.

—_Te lo contaré en la segunda cita_, siento que es muy pronto para abrirme así como así, Izumi-san.— Sonrió, con más naturalidad, esa naturalidad típica en ella.

Koushiro rió despacio, al final de cuentas, su cita no había salido del todo mal. Y sería una buena oportunidad de conocer más a fondo a Miyako. Al menos, su primera suposición –el tratar a "una Mimi Segunda"– había sido completamente derribada. Siguió comiendo en lo que la pelilila debatía consigo misma en si seguir hablando, comer y callar o qué.

—¿Por qué probaste esto de las citas, Koushiro-san?— Una pregunta directa que, francamente, Izumi se veía venir.

—Mis padres quieren que siente cabeza.— Se mordió el labio, removiendo el pollo con los palillos. —Pero no me siento muy… motivado. ¿Y tus motivos? Además de que Mimi te arrastró…

—_Curiosidad_.— Zanjó, volviendo la vista al plato. —Y sí, un poco, demostrarme que podía seguir sola o con alguien que no fuera Ken, a pesar de que no he tenido otro novio ni nada por el estilo.

—Ciertamente resulta extraño imaginarlos separados, supongo que _es cosa de costumbre_.— A veces, le decían que carecía de tacto o delicadeza. Y esta, _era una de esas veces_.

La mujer suspiró profundamente, casi luchando por retener algo en sí, cerrando los ojos con fuerza. Y no, no pudo, debió esconder el rostro entre las manos para evitar que Koushiro la viese llorar. _Vaya con la primera cita_, el hombre se culpó un poco, extendiendo una mano para acariciarle los cabellos, la sensación de suavidad le produjo un agradable cosquilleo en la mano, ¿siempre traía tan bien cuidado su cabello? Con ese simple gesto, dejó de llorar y le dirigió una sonrisa avergonzada, volviendo a comer.

A Koushiro se le hizo, de alguna forma, tierno el gesto. Volvió a terminar de comer.

A pesar de que no cruzaron más palabras luego, el silencio no resultaba incómodo, Miyako estaba acostumbrada a los hombres silenciosos, de alguna forma y Koushiro, como siempre, apreciaba una compañía que no lo volviera loco con sus múltiples temas de conversación.

Sí, así se sentía más que bien.

**« — »**

—¿Con que pasó eso?— Hikari enrollaba y desenrollaba uno de sus mechones, apoyada contra la puerta de la sala. —Pues bastante tarde lo está notando, ¿qué crees que haga, Daisuke?

—Sinceramente, no me gustaría que fuera tras ella ahora, digo, ambos tienen derecho a rehacer sus vidas, ¿cierto?— Bajó la voz, yéndose a la cocina a preparar una taza de café.

—Eso ya queda a decisión de ellos dos. — Comentó luego de otro breve silencio. —Pero tampoco me parece ético que luego de pedirle dejarlo, vaya tras ella.

—Totalmente de acuerdo, Hikari… ¿qué podemos hacer?— Miró por sobre su hombro, Ken estaba plácidamente dormido en el sofá.

—Ya te lo dije, es cosa de ellos. Aunque si quieres una segunda opinión, deberías llamar a Takeru. Por mi parte… yo no quiero que vuelva a hacer llorar a Miyako. No, ellos no deberían volver, no al menos ahora ni en un plazo cercano o mediano.— Tomó una pausa, mirando a su futuro esposo dormir también. —Hay amores que sobreviven y otros simplemente se condenan a perderse, ya ves, mi hermano y Sora-san…

—Takeru y tú, yo y mis sentimientos respecto a ti… ¡Tienes razón, Hikari! Dejemos al padre tiempo actuar. Si este par debe volver, bien, y si no, también. No hay respuestas correctas o erróneas, sólo cosas que deben de suceder.— Daisuke soltó un bufido, dándole un sorbo a su café.

—Veo que el tiempo en Estados Unidos te hizo madurar, Daisuke, me alegro por ti.— Sonó risueña, libre de todo resentimiento y a Daisuke aquello le gustó. —Mañana en la tarde visitaré a Miyako, dudo que Hisashi se enoje si voy a visitar a una amiga. Te dejo por ahora, debo dormirme para ir a clases en la mañana. Dulces sueños, Dai.

—Dulces sueños, Kari.

Hikari rió antes de dar por finalizada la llamada.

Daisuke sostuvo el teléfono en su mano, observando desde esa distancia a su mejor amigo, rendido ante tantas peleas con sus propios sentimientos. Y volvió a suspirar. Él no podía quejarse, tenía una novia monísima que lo amaba y él la amaba de igual forma, comenzaba a tener suerte con el rubro de la comida tradicional en Estados Unidos y tras rentar el negocio y ceder parte de los derechos, podía darse la oportunidad de terminar sus estudios en Japón, en lo que su novia terminaba su carrera de actuación.

Y él que siempre había sentido celos de Ken y su aparentemente estable vida… sí, los papeles se habían invertido.

Fue a buscarle una manta, dejó sobre la mesa ratona de la sala un vaso con agua y aspirinas y se fue a dormir tras llamar a Satsue para invitarla a salir a almorzar.

Esta vez podía ser de utilidad y ayudarlo en lo que fuera posible, ¿una manera de agradecerle todo el apoyo a lo largo de aquellos años, tal vez?

**« — »**

Caminando con tranquilidad por las calles de Shibuya, se sentía todo un antagonista. El mundo iba demasiado aprisa, más de lo qué pudiera siquiera simpatizar al respecto. Y ella, a pocos centímetros suyos, con la cabeza baja y el corto cabello sobresaliendo apenas por los bordes de la boina. A Koushiro no le gustaba realmente Shibuya, demasiadas luces y demasiado ruido, a veces le recordaba a la misma Miyako y sentía una mezcla extraña de sensaciones en la boca del estómago, algunas placenteras y otras que lo hacían quedarse estático como roca donde estaba situado.

Si tan solo pudiera él saber verbalizar lo agradecido que estaba que fuera ella y no una desconocida la de aquella velada…

—Supongo que deberíamos ir a casa, Koushiro-san…—Creyó que de tan despacio que habló, ese susurro pudo perfectamente mezclarse con el ruido ambiente.

—No seas tan formal conmigo, Miyako. Y no es necesario que aquí termine lo de esta noche, ¿qué quieres hacer ahora?— Le sonrió con calidez, calidez que fue suficiente para calentarle las mejillas a la fémina.

—¿Te… gusta el ballet? Pues creo que aún estamos a tiempo para ir a ver una presentación, a dos estaciones de aquí.— Sonrió, contagiada de él.

—Suena como un buen plan.— Concedió, tomándola del brazo para ir a tomar el tren.

En el trayecto al pequeño anfiteatro no cruzaron palabra alguna, cada cual iba inmerso en sus pensamientos. Miyako miraba a las chicas aún vestidas como escolares y supo de inmediato que eran las denominadas _Enjo kōsai**._ Frunció el entrecejo, profiriendo alguna suerte de queja o algo por el estilo, lo que provocó que la atención que Koushiro tenía en su BlackBerry se dirigiera a su compañera, siguió la mirada hasta donde Miyako tenía la propia enfocada.

—Se ha vuelto una práctica _tristemente popular_. De hecho, desde que somos niños que estas chicas hacen estas cosas… aunque sigue sorprendiendo, de alguna manera.— Koushiro tenía sus ojos negros fijos en una de las muchachas, la cual hablaba alegremente por celular con alguien más, palabras que ni él ni Miyako pudieron escuchar. —Claramente va a juntarse con algún hombre que la "mantiene".

—Es un desperdicio de la inocencia que tienen.— Opinó, sincera. —A su edad estaba más preocupada de otras cosas, como mis estudios o divertirme sanamente con mis amigos…

—¡Hablas como una vieja, Miyako!— El pelirrojo no pudo evitar reírse a carcajadas, hasta atrayendo la atención del resto de los pasajeros. —De todos modos— dijo, recuperando la compostura —debemos bajar aquí.

—¡No te rías, Koushiro!— Dejó de protestar al fin, asintiendo simplemente.

Sin pensar más en la Enjo kōsai del vagón, salieron otra vez a la calle en el mismo cómodo mutismo de hace un rato atrás, mientras en aquel sector las cosas parecían un poco más calmadas, quizás por la hora, quizás porque buena parte de la gente estaba metida en los diversos antros, cualquier opción sonaba válida y lógica. Siguieron caminando en silencio hasta que Koushiro se volvió sobre sus talones para preguntar sobre la presentación.

—El Lago de los Cisnes, ya sabes, una de las clásicas de Tchaikovski…— Acto seguido, sacó el panfleto de su bolso. Koushiro lo tomó entre sus manos y asintió, continuando el camino al anfiteatro.

El ambiente, sin ser demasiado soberbio, de alguna forma lo puso nervioso. Miyako parecía a gusto con la poca luz del lugar, obviamente había comenzado la función. No muy lejos del escenario, más bien en un punto intermedio del lugar, tomaron asiento. Quedó momentáneamente fascinado; desde la música hasta los gráciles movimientos de los bailarines le habían cautivado.

Miyako sólo se acomodó en su lugar, con la vista fija en el escenario.

—Llegamos al segundo acto, Sigfrido conoce a Odette.— Comenta en voz baja, audible tan sólo para el pelirrojo.

Siguieron mirando la obra en silencio, la música y los movimientos del escenario habían causado una extraña magia en ambos, Miyako podía llegar a sentirse más como _Odette_ o más como _Odile_, ¿pero quién era para ella Sigfrido, _su propio Sigfrido_? ¿Y qué había de _Rothbart_? ¿Quién era el que se atrevía a romper la dicha? Entornó de nuevo los ojos a la bailarina que interpretaba a Odette (¿u Odile?) y sentía como si algo dentro de sí se estuviera rompiendo lentamente, haciéndose añicos acorde al compás de la orquesta. Aspiró y exhaló pesadamente, hundiendo las uñas en las braceras de la butaca. Koushiro sólo la observó en la penumbra, extrañado de su expresión compungida. Pasó un brazo por sobre sus hombros.

—Esa es Odette, aún Rothbart no realiza su engaño.— Su voz sonó calma, como la pieza que se estaba ejecutando. — Sé que no tiene sentido que lo diga, pero si así lo deseas, nos vamos ahora.

Miyako sólo asintió, ambos salieron en silencio cuando el tercer acto ni siquiera comenzaba, era mejor quedarse con la imagen de un Sigfrido y una Odette amándose locamente antes de que aconteciese _la desgracia_. Y ese pequeño gesto le ayudó a comprender mejor el porqué las cosas habían seguido _ese_ curso y _no otro_. Sonrió, de manera discreta. Era mejor guardar la imagen que tenía de _su Sigfrido_ y no mancillarla con el odio y el rencor.

Dirigió la mirada a Koushiro, con evidente expresión de alivio. Y él le correspondió la mirada, respirando el aire frío del otoño.

—Es hora de ir a casa.— Murmuró ella, mirando la hora, las once y algo más.

—Te iré a dejar.— Invitó con un gesto calmo.

—Está bien.

Nuevamente el trayecto a Odaiba fue en silencio, ambos de nuevo inmersos en sus pensamientos. A esa hora el tren ya no iba tan lleno de gente, lo que les permitió hasta tomar asiento e ir con toda la calma posible. No notaron casi cuando debían bajarse y comenzar a caminar.

Una débil lluvia comenzaba a caer, entibiando de momento un poco el ambiente. Siguieron caminando sin decir nada, porque no había necesidad de romper aquella perfecta quietud entre los dos, no hacía falta, bastaba con disfrutar de un mutuo silencio y ya.

—Aunque se le parece, no tiene nada que ver.— Reflexionó, en voz más alta de lo que realmente le hubiera gustado, acto seguido se mordió el labio, en un gesto enfadado.

Habían llegado a su edificio y la velada daba por finalizada.

—Gracias, Miyako, fue una noche bastante agradable.— Enfatizó Izumi, con una sonrisa afable.

—Gracias a ti, Koushiro.— Y antes de que pudiera agregar más, se aproximó a su rostro, besándole en apenas un roce. —_Gracias_, de verdad.

No le dio tiempo a terminar nada, porque tras aquel furtivo beso, se entró casi corriendo.

—_Buenas noches_.— Koushiro se encaminó a su casa, con la calidez presente en sus labios aún, casi como un cosquilleo.

Para ser una primera vez intentándolo, no había estado nada de mal, se había divertido y casi sin palabras, había conocido otra faceta de ella, una que no le asustó. Y comprobó, nuevamente, que a pesar de ser su "heredera", Miyako no tenía absolutamente nada que ver con Mimi y su forma de ser. Al fin, luego de años, podía comenzar a despojarse de su complejo y seguir… ¿con ella?

_Tan sólo el tiempo lo dirá._

Y a pesar de la lluvia, volvió tranquilamente a casa.

— **. . . —**

* * *

**Aclaraciones**

El _**Pas de deux «paso de a dos»**_ es una terminología dentro del ballet para denominar que los pasos dentro de una obra son ejecutados de manera conjunta por dos personas (ni más ni menos).

* En Japón es bastante común que las chicas, luego de romper una relación o de pasar una fuerte desilusión amorosa, se corten el cabello. Bueno, creo que es común en cualquier parte del mundo xD pero se ve más marcada en Japón. Me recuerda a que cuando dejé un trabajo que me dejó muchos malos ratos, corrí a teñirme y cortarme el pelo (?). Y que lo teñí cuando las cosas con mi ex crush no se dieron definitivamente. En fin, la costumbre dicta que cortarse el cabello ayuda a librarse de viejos karmas y pesos espirituales.

Hago mención de las parejas de Hikari y Daisuke, las mismas que menciono en mi trabajo de "Fragmentos" :3 ¿Publicidad? ¡Para nada! Plus a la actitud de Ken, probablemente no intervendrá, no sé, según cómo se me den las ideas para lo que sigue. Lo mismo respecto de Meems, quién sabe.

** Una **Enjo kōsai** es una chica, por lo general en edad escolar (entre los 14 años a los 18, casi siempre) que cobra altas sumas de dinero –dentro de un marco razonable– a hombres mayores (por lo general dedicados a la empresa y cosas así). No lo hacen por necesidades económicas, casi siempre es para sustentar un estilo de vida relajado, para comprar prendas de marca y así. Puede involucrar actividad sexual si la chica lo gusta así.

Si se confundieron con las menciones de los personajes del ballet, les recomiendo leer el artículo de la Wikipedia y/o ver el ballet completo. Pero en resumidas cuentas, Sigfrido y Odette son los protagonistas, Odile es la impostora y Rothbart es el malo malote (?). ¿Por qué lo de Odette y Odile? La mayoría de las compañías de ballet suele emplear a la misma bailarina para ambos papeles.

* * *

Y… no esperaba que se me alargara tanto el capítulo. Ni menos que se me alargaran las aclaratorias, supongo que simplemente fluyó.

¡Gracias por llegar hasta aquí! Cualquier cosa, como de costumbre, los reviews. Contesto éstos los días lunes por la noche c:

*** . Carrie.**


	3. Consecuencias, tentaciones y contratos

Digimon no me pertenece, la idea principal de este fic pertenece a CieloCriss y esto ha sido parte de un reto del foro Proyecto 1-8.

Último capítulo y la única advertencia es algo de insinuaciones sexuales, nada más que eso.

* * *

**Por acuerdo**

_Consecuencias, tentaciones y contratos_

* * *

Ese sábado se quedó encerrada en su habitación, meditando muy seriamente lo que había sido la noche anterior. Muy bien, había varios problemas entre medio de los hechos.

Uno: No había pasado más de un mes y algo de haber roto una relación de cinco años, _cinco largos años._

Dos: Koushiro era su objeto de admiración, además de un amigo.

Tres: Lo había besado en _un impulso_ bastante infantil, si tenía que sincerarse.

Aunque le diera vueltas al asunto todo el día, no tenía por dónde lamentarse, lo hecho, _hecho estaba_. No se atrevió a mirar mensajes en el celular ni tampoco a abrir ninguna cuenta en ninguna red social, ¿miedo? No, no era miedo, a veces hacía bien el desconectarse del mundo. Y ella justo debía elegir ese sábado para quedarse en cama, mirando las polillas del techo sin hacer más que eso, mirar durante horas eternas hacia el blanco techo de su cuarto. Desfilaron por su cabeza muchas posibilidades; llamar a Ken y suplicar perdón, hablarlo con Hikari antes de que el asunto le desquiciara o, incluso, treparse a la Torre de Tokio y lanzarse al vacío.

Tercera vez en media hora que sonaba su móvil, supuso algo urgente y sin siquiera mirar el ID del llamante, contestó.

—¿Diga?

—¡Llevo una hora esperándote, Miyako! ¿Dónde diablos estás metida? —a juzgar por el poco amigable tono de Hikari, debió de olvidar algo _muy importante_, pero ¿qué?— ¡Hoy me ibas a ayudar con el vestido de bodas!

—¡Hikari! L-lo siento, yo… —_Bingo_, era algo muy importante.

—No importa, _algo_ debió pasarte, no eres de eludir compromisos… voy a tu casa. —Y tras eso, en tono más bien preocupado, cortó la llamada.

Por una parte, se alegró de haber "olvidado" aquello; de momento no quería saber nada de bodas, nada de compromisos y cualquier asunto que involucrase un vestido blanco, altares y ceremonias, lo quería lejos de su vida por un buen tiempo. Lamentablemente, no sólo ayudaría a su mejor amiga con el asunto de la boda, si no que sería su dama de honor.

¡Dos _grandes errores _para un fin de semana! ¿Qué más podía pedirse? Lanzó el móvil lo más lejos posible de su vista, el cual fue a dar al cesto de la ropa sucia. Se levantó, acto seguido, se hizo una cola y cambió el pijama por ropa _decente_, por si en algún momento dado, ambas fueran a salir o algo por el estilo.

—Miyako, eres una maldita genio. _¡Hurra!_ —le masculló a la imagen que le daba el espejo, yendo a la cocina a preparar algo de café y galletas baratas.

« — »

Hikari se encogió de hombros apenas entró, tenía la ligera sensación de entrar a un hogar en luto, Miyako se notaba desganada y pálida, como si llevase días enteros sin dormir, le mordía la curiosidad por saber qué podía poner así, en tal estado, a su amiga. La tomó por un brazo y se la llevó a la sala, interrogando silenciosamente qué podría estar pasando por su cabeza.

A esas alturas, pese a que compartía mucho con Mimi, con Hikari le bastaban miradas para darse a entender. Y la castaña entendió que la pelilila sólo necesitaba un abrazo, de esos fuertes que suelen ser o bien confortantes o bien que desencadenan los peores llantos.

—Ayer besé a alguien, en la primera cita, a un mes y días de haber roto con Ken. Ay, no sé qué demonios hacer… —le miró, mordiéndose el labio inferior como si hubiese cometido un pecado imperdonable.

—Miyako… pienso que tienes derecho a rehacer tu vida, vale, estuvieron juntos años y años, pero tampoco te ahogues en un vaso con agua. Ustedes, cada cual por su lado, estarán bien. —Sin esperar indicaciones, se fue a buscar la cafetera y el plato con galletas, como si estuviese en su propia casa—. ¿Por qué no vamos a tu habitación y me explicas mejor?

—Está bien. Gracias por venir, Hikari… —comentó con una timidez muy poco habitual en ella, perturbando a Hikari por algunos momentos.

—No pienses en mí como una amiga antigua o tu compañera de la _Jogress_. Simplemente, somos como hermanas. —Y aquella transparente sonrisa fue suficiente para tranquilizar a la chica de anteojos.

Ambas se dirigieron a la habitación de la menor de los Inoue, para hablar el asunto con calma, distraerse con revistas de vestidos de boda y peinados, planeando hasta absurdos pormenores como arreglos florales o manicuras, cosas así, aún en esa alegre charla Miyako cavilaba sobre si decirle qué labios besó en su "arrebato" la noche anterior. Hikari sólo esperó, dejando de hablar repentinamente, ya la conocía lo bastante como para saber de inmediato que ella tenía algo más que decir, algo que le estaba comiendo los sesos, de alguna forma.

Sólo a los minutos después Miyako se dio cuenta que estaba llevando un monólogo absurdo y miró de reojo a Hikari, avergonzada de haber sido atrapada como una niña pequeña. Se tranquilizó casi en el acto, Hikari le observaba de manera calmada, recostando la cabeza contra el borde de la cama, sosteniéndole la mano con su tacto cálido.

Sería capaz de hasta quedarse con ella si eso le devolvía la calma a la consciencia de su amiga, Miyako sólo se le lanzó a los brazos, ¡es que ni terminaba de comprender los hechos!

—Me besé con… un amigo nuestro. —Lo dijo como si estuviera rompiendo un pacto de silencio o algo similar, escondió la cabeza entre el pecho y los cabellos de la menor, tal cual una niña le confesaría una travesura a su madre—. …con Koushiro.

Alzó la cabeza otra vez, para mirar la expresión de la portadora de la Luz, cuyas facciones sólo dejaban entrever un ceño ligeramente sorprendido, sin rastro alguno de estarle juzgando en los ojos o en los labios… ni en ninguna parte de sí.

—_¿Y qué? _—Hikari se encogió de hombros, pasándose los dedos por el cabello—. Que yo sepa él es soltero, tú eres _soltera_, ¿qué tiene de malo que hayan salido? ¿Es la "estúpida cita" que Mimi te medio arregló? ¡Miyako, por favor! Tienes veinticuatro años, no tienes de qué avergonzarte.

—Pues perdón… —le rió, ya más relajada.

No volvieron a tocar el tema de la "cita" con Koushiro ni el beso, no hablaron de relaciones, simplemente comentaron cosas sobre el trabajo, sobre compromisos sociales y la posibilidad de salir a beber por ahí algún fin de semana, organizar una noche de chicas antes del matrimonio de Hikari o actividades similares.

Miyako sonrió mientras le trenzaba el cabello a la castaña, _había llegado en el momento preciso._

« — »

Pasó sus dedos por sobre sus pálidos labios toda la tarde, mientras programaba en compañía de una humeante de taza de té negro y un Iori estudiando a sus espaldas. Tenía muchas ganas de comentar algo al respecto, sobre la cita y sobre el beso, para corroborar si al verbalizarlo fuera o no parte de su imaginación.

Al voltear y ver al ojiverde tan concentrado en sus manuales de Derecho, prefirió guardar silencio y volver a programar como venía haciendo desde esa mañana, pese a que su cabeza pedía a gritos una desconexión temporal, nada de procesar códigos binarios ni nada así, quizás hasta de reír o salir a tomar aire.

—¿Cómo te fue en tu cita de ayer, Koushiro-san? —Los tranquilos orbes verdes se detuvieron en su rostro, el libro de Derechos Humanos descansaba sobre las piernas del menor del grupo—. ¿La chica era al menos inteligente? ¿Guapa?

Koushiro lo meditó detenidamente varios minutos, llevándose una mano a la barbilla, en un gesto pensativo, finalmente sólo asintió.

—Inteligente es decir poco, es guapa, no como una modelo de revista, pero es realmente guapa. —Antes de seguir hablando, volvió a meditar sobre si contarle toda la verdad sobre los hechos o solo una parte—. Salí con Miyako, ¡te juro que nada fue planificado!

—Sé que no fue planificado, Koushiro-san. Y bueno, anoche creí verlos a ustedes en el edificio cuando fui a comprar unos jugos para seguir estudiando, sabía que eran ustedes. Me alegro por ustedes.

—No estamos saliendo, Iori… —corrigió Koushiro, sin notar que el sonrojo se había apoderado de sus pálidas mejillas.

—No aún, Koushiro-san, no aún. Sé que Miyako-san y tú podrían ser una buena pareja, si quieres una opinión franca. —Luego de su comentario, Iori volvió la vista a su lectura, dando por terminada la conversación.

El pelirrojo sólo suspiró pesadamente, girando la silla para seguir programando, pero la sensación de los labios de Miyako sobre los suyos no lo dejaba en paz, su mirada lo estaba persiguiendo del modo más extraño posible, nunca creyó siquiera que sus destinos se cruzarían así, todo por un arreglo que él aceptó a regañadientes. Al cabo de veinte minutos, derrotado, apagó la laptop y el ordenador, poniéndose de pie, le dijo a Iori que iría a comprar unas bebidas energéticas para quedarse trabajando toda la noche, cosa a la que el castaño simplemente asintió.

En la calle ya, Koushiro caminó sin rumbo para aclarar un poco sus ideas, ¿qué era Miyako para él? ¿Una amiga? ¿Su cita arreglada? Pensaba en detalles de esa velada, su rostro redondeado, sus ojos grandes y ligeramente maquillados, los labios finos pintados de un suave color nacarado, las uñas cuidadosamente barnizadas en rojo carmín, la piel de las manos algo descuidadas por el trabajo, los hoyuelos que se formaban en sus mejillas al reír. Miyako y Mimi eran chicas completamente opuestas, partiendo por el hecho de que él y la nueva portadora del Amor y la Pureza tenían más cosas en común, la personalidad entusiasta de Miyako se amoldaba bien a su naturaleza retraída y de pocas palabras.

Quizás estaría más que bien intentar una segunda cita o algo por el estilo para conocerse más a fondo, compartir más tiempo juntos o simplemente dejar las cosas como estaban. Las dudas se lo estaban devorando, hace años había olvidado el nerviosismo que una fémina es capaz de causar en un hombre, al menos a esos niveles. También pensaba un poco en la reciente ruptura de la chica, pensaba en demasiadas cosas como para lograr serenarse ese día.

Sabía que si tenía a Miyako en frente podría aclarar algunas de las dudas o bien confundirse más de lo que ya estaba. Tomó el móvil y miró su número largamente, la respuesta estaba a oprimir un botón y esperar una contestación, en medio de la acera y con la gente esquivándole al pasar, siguió meditándolo como si fuera un asunto de vida o muerte.

Odiaba ser tan inseguro en cuanto a cosas como esas, más por su falta de experiencia a la hora de lidiar con asuntos del corazón, más por tratarse de una amiga, más por tratarse de Miyako. Con el corazón palpitando a cien por minuto, marcó finalmente su número, esperando una respuesta.

—¿Mi-Miyako? —maldita sea, la voz le tembló cobardemente cuando tomaron la línea del otro lado.

« — »

Las risas de las chicas se vieron abruptamente interrumpidas cuando el ringtone del celular de la pelilila resonó más fuerte de lo habitual, más fuerte y más insistente. Ambas se miraron dudosas y Miyako vio el ID del llamante, al ver que se trataba de Koushiro el color volvió a abandonar su rostro y tras que Hikari le asintiera y saliera de la habitación, contestó.

—¿Koushiro? ¿Q-qué sucede? —respiró para controlarse bien, apretando la mano contra el pecho, hasta podía escuchar el desenfrenado latir de su corazón, ¡todo por la ansiedad! Lo escuchó y la ansiedad lentamente abandonó su cuerpo, para finalmente asentir—. Claro, el lunes a la tarde está bien. Después de las ocho, sí. Te llamo yo…

« — »

Miró al cielo, ¿qué diablos había hecho? ¿Tan pronto le había pedido volver a salir? El lunes no tenía sus clases vespertinas, por lo que tenía un tiempo libre para ir por ahí con ella. Fue a comprar por ahí unas bebidas para no llegar con las manos vacías ni levantar sospecha alguna en Iori, pero seguía terriblemente nervioso, como si estuviese esperando una sentencia o dictamen de un juez.

El lunes aclararía todas sus dudas, los dos días de distancia lo inquietaban terriblemente, el tacto tan corto de sus labios en los suyos lo estaba por volver loco. Antes de entrar a la casa se obligó a serenarse, como si eso realmente lo ayudara.

Dejó las bebidas sobre una mesa de la habitación, tomando un libro para intentar distraerse y no interrumpir a Iori de su tarde de estudio, si pudiera hablar con estas cosas con Tentomon, ya lo hubiera hecho, lamentaba que su amigo entendiera poco de esas cuestiones del amor y cosas similares que suelen afligir y confundir tanto a los humanos. Se pasó los dedos por el cabello y simplemente se dejó caer sobre la moqueta del piso, mirando al techo. Iori estuvo a punto de decirle algo, hasta que notó su expresión y simplemente le quedó mirando fijamente. Él mismo no podía quejarse, llevaba una relación estable con una buena muchacha que había conocido en la facultad, Iori fue otro que no comprendió los motivos de la repentina ruptura de Ken y Miyako, pero los aceptó. No podía hacer más salvo escuchar, porque ni aconsejando sería de gran utilidad.

—Gracias por dejarme utilizar tu internet hoy, Koushiro-san. Y por los textos, me voy a casa. —El menor lentamente recogió sus cosas para irse. Koushiro sabía que aún era temprano y que se iba para dejarle pensar sobre el asunto a solas y en tranquilidad.

—Está bien, te dejaré en la puerta. —Se levantó del piso y le dejó hasta la puerta, con expresión preocupada—. Le pedí a Miyako verla el lunes, ¿hice bien?

—¿Le preguntas a un chico cuatro años menor que tú sobre estos asuntos? —Iori curvaba los labios en una pequeña sonrisa, para destensar un poco la expresión del pelirrojo.

—Eres sabio a final de cuentas, Iori. Gracias. La veré el lunes. —Koushiro relajaba visiblemente su postura y volvía adentro.

—Que les vaya bien, Koushiro-san. —Se retiró con expresión calmada, con una sonrisa tenue en sus labios, de verdad, deseaba de corazón que Koushiro fuera lo que el destino, ese del que hablan tanto, para Miyako.

« — »

Había querido llamarla durante toda esa tarde y durante todo el tiempo en que apenas la vio, no es que Daisuke le aburriera en sus intentos por llevarlo otra vez a la vida social, no es que las amigas de la novia de Daisuke le aburrieran, pero ninguna era _ella_. Miraba su móvil en lo que fingía interés en el tema de conversación, respondiendo con monosílabos o simplemente asintiendo o negando, añadiendo risas ocasionales. Finalmente no lo soportó más y se puso de pie, excusándose con las simpáticas jovencitas, casi todas estudiantes de actuación o música.

No podía, simplemente, confiar abiertamente en una actriz.

Daisuke le secundó, pidiendo un momento para hablar con el joven policía, sacándolo al frío de la calle y unos dos semáforos lejos de la fuente de soda. Allí, le invitó a tomar asiento en una banca para que Ken lograra sacarse un poco la frustración.

—Supéralo ya, Ken. Precisamente te presento a chicas completamente diferentes de Miyako para eso, no te digo que la reemplaces o te emparejes con alguna de las amigas de Satsue, pero date la oportunidad, _mereces ser feliz_. Y convéncete que lo de ustedes simplemente _no funcionó_. —Tal como cuando era un niño, Daisuke seguía siendo tan honesto como siempre, a Ken dicha honestidad muchas veces lo terminaba por molestar, pero no dijo nada, como siempre—. Ken, por favor, por último no nos hagas quedar mal a Satsue y a mí.

—Está bien, no te garantizo intentar nada con alguna de ellas, pero iré con mi mejor cara a _tratar_ de que la quedada no se vuelva un fiasco por mi culpa, es más, debería darte mi móvil por ahora. No es de buena gente que les haga esto cuando ustedes, amablemente, me invitaron a tomar algo. —El peliazul le entregó el móvil al moreno para luego volver ambos a la fuente de soda, en donde la novia de Daisuke ya comenzaba a mostrarse algo molesta.

Se sentaron como si nada hubiese ocurrido, Ken intentaba al menos ser menos cortante con una de las chicas que desde hace un rato venía mostrándose cariñosa con él y, por esa tarde, las cosas transcurrieron en absoluta paz y pudo distraerse del tema con Miyako. Por una tarde se dio el gusto de hasta recibir de buena gana los coqueteos de otras chicas, sin llegar a más que eso.

Por fin, lentamente, se estaba dando _la oportunidad_ de rehacer su vida.

« — »

El sábado terminó sin mayores sucesos y tan rápido como el domingo se fue, llegó el día lunes. Para ambos fue un día más de rutina laboral, él investigando y programando, ella traduciendo complicados manuales para maquinarías todavía más complicadas.

A Miyako sus compañeros la observaron sorprendidos, solía arreglarse a veces, pero nunca la veían usando joyería ni menos maquillaje o un peinado diferente de un rodete o una cola de caballo desprolija, tampoco calzando tacones ni mucho menos un vestido. Desde luego, todo se limitó a miradas y cuchicheos discretos que la pelilila o bien eligió ignorar o de lleno no notó.

Por su parte, Koushiro lucía menos formal de lo habitual, hasta traía una sonrisa, rompiendo la típica seriedad que su semblante solía mostrar en el trabajo, nadie preguntó nada, pero a más de uno el cambio de actitud lo atrapó desprevenido, ¿qué se traería Izumi entre manos? Esos cambios suelen ser provocados, por lo general, por mujeres y citas, ¿acaso el solitario Koushiro Izumi de pronto tenía novia? Las especulaciones no pararon a lo largo del día, Koushiro ignoró olímpicamente todos y cada uno de los comentarios que surgían en el centro de investigación.

Y dieron, finalmente, las ocho. Esta vez, quedaron de verse en la concurrida estación de Shibuya, por ser un punto intermedio entre sus trabajos, de allí irían a pasar el tiempo en algún local de Ikebukuro o algo similar, siendo lunes, no era demasiado el entretenimiento al que podían aspirar más allá de ir al cine o a un karaoke. Koushiro esperaba cerca de la boletería, buscando reconocer entre la muchedumbre de esa hora una cabellera lila, hasta que la dueña de ésta apareció súbitamente a su lado, con una sonrisa deslumbrante y un labial más provocativo que aquella noche de viernes. Ni rojo ni rosa, _si no que coral_.

¡Maldito labial! Le provocaba quitárselo a besos para cerciorarse bien de la calidez de los labios de la portadora, si acaso la dulzura de sus besos iba más allá del sabor del cosmético. Desde luego, sólo sonrió torpemente, asintiendo a algo y caminando con ella hacia la calle.

Quedaron de ir a tomar algo, un café para el frío y algo de comer, por ser hora de la cena, acordaron que pasteles o algo así estaría bien. Ambos se mostraban nerviosos, con cierto temor a ahondar más en la conversación que sabían que tenían pendiente.

—¿Quieres ir al cine? —Preguntó Miyako mientras vertía un segundo cubo de azúcar en su café descafeinado, estaba sentada en la misma mesa en la que había roto con Ken, con un ambiente curiosamente familiar— No sé qué hay en la cartelera, pero de seguro hallamos algo interesante, ¿no crees? —añadió, sonriéndole, empujando muy al fondo de su consciencia aquel último y amargo recuerdo.

—¿Te gusta el cine arte? —Koushiro no gustaba de muchas películas, salvo de aquellas que no solían transmitirse en los cines "masivos", prefería los filmes menos conocidos, esos que se preocupaban más de la trama, del arte en sí y menos de las posibles ventas—. No soy amante del cine… "convencional".

Miyako rió simplemente, asintiendo y sacando su cartera para pagar su parte de la cuenta, a lo que Koushiro la detuvo de inmediato, sacando el importe total de la cuenta, Miyako protestó, Koushiro volvió a reírse y dejó, de paso la propina para la camarera, saliendo a la calle, seguido de la pelilila.

Caminando por las concurridas calles de Shibuya, realmente ninguno se atrevía a nada más que caminar cerca el uno del otro, Miyako cruzada de brazos para reunir calor y Koushiro con las manos en los bolsillos del abrigo. Sin decir mucho, entraron a un pequeño cine arte, de aquellos con pocas salas y películas o bien antiguas o desconocidas para la mayoría, salvo para los cinéfilos o entendidos de la materia. Koushiro no era ni lo uno ni lo otro, pero le gustaba disfrutar de aquello. Ahora Miyako pidió poder comprar los dulces para la función y a aquello Koushiro no opuso real resistencia, dejándola "sentirse independiente", como había argumentado la mujer tras que no le permitiera pagar la cuenta en la cafetería hace un rato atrás.

Instalados en la sala para ver un filme polaco, ambientado en la post guerra, uno que hablaría de valores sociales y eso, primero observaron unos cortos irlandeses, dos para ser exactos. ¿Cómo una simple secuencia de imágenes con música instrumental de fondo, sin diálogo alguno, podía transmitir tantas emociones?

De todos modos, se observaba poco público en la sala, tal vez por el filme en sí o por tratarse de un día lunes. Las luces bajaron definitivamente, la película comenzaba ambientada en una devastada Varsovia, producto de la guerra y el holocausto judío. Si no fuera por los subtítulos, ninguno hubiera entendido absolutamente nada, básicamente se trataba de una familia judía sobreviviente del terrible holocausto contando cómo transcurría su truncada vida tras la guerra y las represiones alemanas, si bien realmente se estaban distrayendo demasiado de lo que proyectaba la pantalla.

Koushiro volvió a mirarla en la oscuridad, la delicada nariz, los finos labios conservando todavía el maquillaje, la mirada atenta a la película y las manos asidas con nerviosismo a los brazos de la butaca. Volvió a reparar en los labios, lo estaban tentando de la manera más cruel posible, por lo que terminó obedeciendo a lo que su voluntad venía reclamando desde el fin de semana, buscó el ángulo exacto y la besó, sin que Miyako pudiese decir nada, atrapando su nuca entre sus dedos. Para sorpresa de Koushiro el beso fue correspondido del todo, en aquellos labios había sin duda deseo, ansia y muchas otras sensaciones que ninguno reparó en analizar. Sólo momentos después, separados, para recuperar el aire, se miraron, dejando completamente de lado la película.

Con los ánimos así de caldeados, sólo quedaban dos opciones, el seguir o detenerse en ese preciso instante, ¿qué podría decidirse?

—Por lo menos… esperemos otra cita o algo, Koushiro… —murmuró apenas en un hilo de voz, su cuerpo lo exigía, pero su razón se negaba tajantemente.

—Ahora o nunca, Miyako. —Lo dijo convencido, con una firmeza que ni él esperó sacar de sí alguna vez.

Ella simplemente asintió, sintiéndose de pronto a la merced de aquellos ojos negros que la miraban intensamente, como si el solo contacto visual quemase como el infierno. No hizo énfasis siquiera en su labial arruinado o la blusa ligeramente subida, sabía bien qué vendría y no opuso resistencia alguna. El recuerdo de Ken se había quedado perdido por ahí, nada la interrumpía.

Raudamente salieron a media función, dirigiéndose ambos a un hotel cercano.

No había vuelta atrás, aquello traspasaba las bases de un acuerdo, transgredía del todo incluso en las pueriles costumbres de "esperar al matrimonio" o siquiera a lo de "hacerlo con una pareja". Ambos, nerviosamente, tras elegir habitación, se dirigieron una última mirada. Caminaron en silencio a la habitación y, tras echar llave, dejaron que las acciones reemplazasen toda palabra, Koushiro alguna vez estuvo con chicas en un pasado relativamente lejano, ninguna de ellas tenía la suavidad de aquella piel que ahora exploraba a su antojo, Miyako no tenía mayor experiencia salvo de aquella relación ya terminada, pero el tacto de Koushiro sobre sus brazos, en sus hombros, en su cintura, en su pecho, causaba un extraño –aunque agradable– efecto en su interior.

No necesitaban de palabras, el acuerdo era tácito entre los dos. Ya no importaban las prendas en el piso, el peinado deshecho o el maquillaje completamente arruinado, no importaba absolutamente nada salvo la acción en sí, el tocar y producir sensaciones nuevas y cómplices jadeos… finalmente se dejaron caer entre las desordenadas cobijas, ambos con la vista pegada al techo, sin resuello. Se miraron y compartieron una sonrisa cómplice, demasiado cansados como para intentar una vez más, lo bastante satisfechos para dar por cerrada una nueva experiencia o para iniciar algo después, lo que importaba, por el momento, era reponer fuerzas para volver a salir e ir a casa.

Tras una ducha breve, tomar un café y vestirse, volvieron a salir al frío, ahora Koushiro la tomó de la mano, sin mirarla realmente y Miyako sólo caminó con lentitud a su lado, con el rubor todavía presente en las mejillas y los labios enrojecidos pese a no traer ya maquillaje alguno, el cabello ligeramente húmedo y el aroma de aquel acto aún revoloteándole en la nariz.

—Deberíamos intentarlo, Miyako, tú, yo… una relación, fuera de ese absurdo acuerdo, un acuerdo más bien… _nuestro_. ¿Qué dices?

Miyako simplemente asintió, mirándole con expresión tranquila, apretando más su mano. Luego, ambos siguieron caminando en dirección a casa.

« — »

Había pasado ya un tiempo, algo más de dos años. No eran precisamente una de esas parejas perfectas, pero lo llevaban bien, recientemente se habían mudado a un apartamento pequeño y no tenían reales intenciones de formalizar la cómoda relación o "atarse" por medio de papeles y burocracia que veían realmente innecesaria, se tenían el uno al otro, siendo una pareja no del todo convencional, pero firme en sus propósitos como cualquier otra.

Miyako dejó el molesto trabajo que tenía y se fue a trabajar en otra división del centro de investigación, lo que le otorgaba más tiempo con Koushiro, allí podía demostrar realmente cuánto valía como informática.

Koushiro la observaba trabajar, de bata blanca sobre el traje de blusa y pantalón, el cabello amarrado en una cola y las manos mejor cuidadas, con el mismo barniz rojo que tanto le gustaba, alguna vez se lo mencionó y ella siempre llevaba el mismo color, el mismo coral en los labios y la misma sonrisa deslumbrante. ¿Qué había cambiado? Nada, realmente, salvo que aquel acuerdo que antaño creyó innecesario y hasta molesto, ahora le otorgaba las más grandes alegrías, los más increíbles placeres.

Con el tiempo, Miyako retomó la amistad con Ken, quien ahora llevaba una relación bastante tranquila con una colega del cuartel policial, por lo que sabía al menos. Ella no podía quejarse, estaba en un buen lugar, con un buen hombre y un buen trabajo, ¿qué más podía pedirse? ¡Hasta había recuperado su amistad!

Koushiro la observaba trabajar, dando instrucciones al personal recién llegado y paseándose con dos tazas de café, una para ella y otra para él, quien simplemente la recibía con una sonrisa, para seguir procesando información. Sabe que pese a todo, ella ya no cree en los compromisos y que así, con el pasar de sus vidas, se siente feliz y satisfecha, pero aún así quiere escalar al siguiente nivel con ella, ¿quién lo hubiera pensado alguna vez? Finalmente, pudo volver a tomar una amistad bastante natural con Mimi, la cual no hace mucho se había casado.

De alguna manera, con sorpresas y todo, Miyako le había devuelto algo que había olvidado con el pasar de los años; la alegría de vivir, la ilusión puesta en cada acción diaria y, más allá, el apego mismo a los sentimientos y su existencia en sí, si bien no era todo miel sobre hojuelas, se sentía feliz de poder compartir con ella cada momento.

Esa misma noche la invitaría a cenar fuera y le propondría agregar una cláusula más a _su acuerdo_.

Para estar a un paso más cerca de ese acuerdo que dictaba _"hasta que la muerte los separe"._

**F I N**

* * *

Creo haberlo dicho antes, soy tan buena escribiendo lemon como acción o aventura; o sea, no sirvo para ninguna :'D el final no es tan abierto, pero es de libre interpretación, Miyako pudo haber aceptado como no, lo mismo Koushiro pudo haberlo pedido como haberse arrepentido. Planeaba alargarlo más –hablando del fic–, pero sentí que si añadía más, iba a perder su esencia original.

Quizás las cosas se dieron de forma apresurada, pero seamos realistas, hay relaciones que se dan así, sé de muchos casos en la vida real. Sobre la película mencionada, vi una así, pero nunca recordé el título, tristemente mi memoria es pésima para retener esa información xD además que también soy de ver muy pocas películas y me aburren casi todas las franquicias "demasiado comerciales".

Debo decirle a CieloCriss que me divertí bastante concretando su reto, ella me pidió un One-shot, pero salió una historia un poco más larga. Es la primera vez que me atreví a romper de lleno mi pairing favorita y realmente valió la pena. Si me animo y se me ocurre algo, puede que haga un final alterno o algo así, no prometo absolutamente nada.

Debo también darle las gracias a quienes siguieron esta historia, desde luego.

Muchas gracias, repito, por la fidelidad de siempre.

*** . Carrie.**


End file.
